


Tiredness

by MoonstoneMoonshine (TheWeirdWolf)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apathy, Bullet Point, Gen, I Tried, Kinda, Not Eating, Romans room, Set after SvsS Redux, loss of will, panic mention, tiredness, wtf am i supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdWolf/pseuds/MoonstoneMoonshine
Summary: Roman's been acting a weird lately, constantly in his room and looking drained and exhausted when he comes out. The others are telling Virgil not to worry, that Roman sometimes get like this when he's working on a big project...Still, it's been going on for weeks now, seeming to get worse as time goes on and Virgil's done waiting...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Tiredness

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, it's just based off something that happens right before i get sick, so, if you have any ideas please tell me
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy!

  * Virgil’s worry was, at least, somewhat calmed by the fact that Roman _was_ eating. When he visited the kitchen at night he noticed things missing, mostly small, snack-able food that didn't take a lot of attention to eat, blueberries, grapes, chocolate covered fruit, and, on one action, prunes. Couple that with the plates in the sink that hadn’t been there a few hours ago, he wasn’t worried to much. Yet.



  * ( _What Virgil didn’t know, what none of them knew, was that at the same time more food was appearing in the trash, mostly sandwiches that had, at most, four or five bites taken out of it. Roman felt bad about wasting food and tried to eat the rest of it, but by the time he got enough energy the food already spoiled._ )



  * It all came to a head when Virgil got sick of waiting and nearly working himself into a panic. It had been weeks and Roman still showed no sighs of getting better, if anything he was worse, less visits, little to no smiles, even strained ones, less food disappearing and the bags under his eyes getting darker as time went on.



  * He ended up following him to his room, not saying much but clearly getting across that he wasn’t leaving. Once they got to Roman’s room Roman set the food on the desk while Virgil closed the door, Roman sitting in the desk chair while Virgil sat on the bed.



  * It was a bit of a odd angle, with Roman’s back to him and Virgil half lying down, back to the footboard with his legs in front of him. Still, he was able to see when Ro started eating, his worry subsiding a little as he started to figure he overreacted and that Roman’s project was probably just taking longer then usual. Except, when he paid more attention he noticed Roman was eating a lot slower then normal. That’s not to say he normally ate fast but still, he was significantly slower. Normally when Roman slowed down it was because he was thinking, a idea for something hitting him while the others waited for him to snap out of it, sit up, and excitedly tell them what it was, likely abandoning eating all together until he was done, and if the whole meal passed with him still spaced out, Virgil would sit on the counter or bar stools or just stay at the table, scrolling through his phone or reading and, on rare occasions, writing, till Roman tapped the table to get his attention and start telling him his idea.



  * ( _He picked up the habit from Remus, who would space out for minutes, sometimes hours, at a time, Virgil going to sit somewhere nearby before Remus tapped him, getting his attention and proceeding to talk a mile-a-minute about whatever it was he was thinking about, Virgil trying to absorb as much of it as possible_ )



  * ( ~~Virgil tried not to think about how he was having to ask Roman what it was, just like how Dee would always perk up when he learned something and wanted to tell them, but wasn’t quite sure if they wanted to listen and- he sounds like he’s talking about Logan now and-~~ _ ~~oh god they all act so similar)~~_



  * Roman looked back at Virgil to see that the other seemed completely lost in thought. Looking back at his sandwich he took another bite, before looking at the wall, not really thinking about anything. Everything seemed slow, weighted down like he was underwater, his limbs feeling like if he tried to stand up he’d fall, like he couldn’t lift him arms or head, his eyes drooping down but never shutting, like it would take up to much energy.



  * It certainly wasn’t the first time he felt like this but it was the longest it had lasted, the bone deep tiredness lasted for weeks rather then days, seemingly getting worse rather then better, the others only seeing him after he gathered all the energy he really didn’t have to get something to eat, him lying in bed otherwise.



  * Roman finally gave up on eating, resolving to muster up the energy he didn’t have to lie down and watch something.



  * Virgil was brought back to reality by Roman sighing, pushing the food away before getting up from the chair, bracing himself on the back of the chair and desk and- had he always been that pale? 



  * Roman slowly turned around, Virgil watching as he walked to the bed before collapsing, lying on his side facing him, before sighing and closing his eyes, which seemed so much duller then Virgil remembered.



**Author's Note:**

> Roast me for any grammar mistakes, as i am thoroughly ashamed


End file.
